1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an optical tweezers lifting apparatus using the same, and more particularly to an optical tweezers lifting apparatus using dielectrophoresis (DEP) technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fields of micro electro mechanical system (MEMS), nanometer (nano) technology and biomedicine, the existing technologies can hardly process a single micro particle such as nanometer molecule, protein, cell or virus. With rapid advance in material science and manufacturing technology, many micro-systems used in controlling micro particles are now developed. These micro-systems are mostly used in the inspection, separation or selection of particles. However, since the manufacturing process of these micro-systems is very complicated and the to-be-processed particles are too small, there are still many problems in the practical operation of the micro-systems.
Optical tweezers technology has great advantage in the control of μm level particles. Normally, a single laser beam is focused to control the particles via the variation of photon momentum. Due to the non-mechanical and non-destructive property of the light, the optical tweezers technology is widely used in the fields such as MEMS, nanometer technology and biomedicine. However, the optical tweezers is capable of controlling the particles on the focal plane by focusing with a laser beam but the optical tweezers still cannot guarantee that all the particles sent in are located on the focal plane. Thus, the optical tweezers cannot effectively control the particles.